The Lucky
by ForeverMusicVideos
Summary: One Girl. Three Guys. All In Love. She Must Decide........... Rated M for Future Chapters MannyXCraigXJayXJimmy


**You ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life altering? Is it four years like high school, one year, an eight week rock tour? Can your life change in a month, or a week or a single day? Were always in a hurry to grow up to go places to get ahead but when your young one hour can change everything.**

**Chapter One: Change Everything**

Manny sat in the middle of the gym room writing down a new cheer and then began practicing it just as Marco walked in on her. "Hey what are you doing" Marco asked as she jumped

"Didn't mean to startle you." He said laughing at her as she was breathing heavy with her hand over her heart from shock. "Give me a heart attack much?" She said laughing "What are you doing here?" Manny asked. "You first." Marco said sitting in the stands of the gym. "Spirit squad I'm working on a new cheer, now your turn" she said walking over to him.

"Newspaper" Marco responded "Really, This late?" Manny asked taking a seat. "I should be asking you the same thing." Marco said looking at her as he smiled. "So what do you have so far?" Marco asked, "Here I'll show you" Manny said smiling as she ran to the middle of the gym and began showing him her new cheer.

"Okay, it's not that hard Jimmy!" Craig said irritated. "Sorry man, I'm just having trouble, I've had a lot on my mind lately." Jimmy said looking at his guitar and began tuning.

"Like what?" Craig asked spinning in his seat facing Jimmy. "I guess basketball, my dads having these scouts watch me play" Jimmy said looking at Craig with an unsure face.

"And is this a bad thing?" Craig asked confused "I thought you loved basketball?" Craig said looking back at the computer screen.

"I do, but I don't know. It's just my dad has been pushing it and pushing it on me, and the only time I have time for music is when I lie to him and say I'm staying after school to study." Jimmy said resting his head back.

"Well, you are staying after school and you are studying. So you're technically not lying to him." Craig said picking up his guitar getting ready to record again.

"Yeah, studying what?" Jimmy asked him in disbelief. "The Lyrics and Guitar notes" Craig said smiling then played a short set on the guitar as a sound check. "It was pretty cool of Mr.Simpson to let us use his room" Jimmy said looking around.

"Yeah, It was, Now you ready?" Craig asked Jimmy "Yeah" Jimmy said grabbing his guitar from his guitar stand next to him as Craig pressed the start button on the computer and they began recording starting off with Jimmy playing guitar and then Craig singing.

"I hate Mrs. Hatsolakos" Jay said top himself after stuffing a book into a slot as the school librarian got up with her stuff ready to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jay asked

"Home Jason, you have about ten minutes until the school is going to be locked up so you better hurry." She said walking out.

"Great, I have what ten more books left!" Jay said to him self and then slammed another in causing several more books to fall on the floor "Shit!" he said grabbing them angrily cursing to himself.

"Bravo, Bravo!" Manny said clapping and laughing as Marco attempted a cart wheel then bowed "Why thank you thank you!" Marco said laughing then sat on the gym floor with Manny "So where's Dylan tonight on this fine evening?" Manny asked him while messing with a penny she found on the floor.

"Hockey, he should be done pretty soon now I mean it's" Marco then looked at his watch and jumped up "Eight O'clock!" Marco said panicking. The school should be locked by now!" Marco said to fast for Manny to understand. "Okay what?" Manny asked, "The school should be locked by now!" Marco said slower but louder. "What!" Manny said then calmed down and thought "The janitor is probley still here, he usually is until around Nine." Manny said grabbing her bag then grabbed Marco "Okay, You better hope so." Marco said worried. They then walked to the main entrance.

"Hey Craig, I think we should get going now. I have a date with Ash at Nine and I can't miss it." Jimmy said setting his guitar down "Yeah, in a second I just have to finish burning the CD" Craig said focusing on the computer. "Okay, but better hurray it up it's Eight and the janitor is only here till Nine" Jimmy said to him

"It's done!" Craig said grabbing it then his guitar. "Okay lets go." Craig said walking out as Jimmy leaned back in his wheel chair and went out the door.

"Finally!" Jay said grabbing his backpack and then looked at the librarian's desk. "Hhm.. these could come in handy" Jay said picking up a pair of keys then stuffed them in his pocket.

Manny and Marco then tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. "Manny! The door's not opening." Marco said panicking. "Marco?" Jimmy said going over to him. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Manny asked as Craig apperaed. "Just recording with Craig." He said

"Hey Manny." Craig said looking at her quickly then at the floor "Hey" She responded. "Okay why won't the door open?" Jimmy asked Marco.

"Yeah Manny why?" Marco asked her. "Well, I thought the janitor was here until Nine but I guess he left early." Manny said smiling nervously.

"What the…." Jay said looking at everyone.

"Is there some kind of reunion I missed or something?" Jay asked walking to the door and tried opening it "And, why the hell won't the door open?" Jay asked angry.

"It's locked idiot" Craig said glaring at him "Don't make me mess you up" Jay said walking to Craig with a fist "Like you could" Craig said looking at him in disbelief as Jay got ready to punch him Manny stood between them "Okay, no need for a fight." Manny said pushing Jay off.

"Now we should split up and try to find someone in the school, okay?" Manny asked everyone. "Okay" She said smiling. "Now who's with who?" Manny asked "I'll go with Craig." Jimmy said "And I'll go with you." Marco said referring to Manny. "Who's with Jay?" Marco asked "Um.. I guess us" Manny said.

"Cause if we stick him with Craig someone could end up dead" Manny said laughing with Marco and Jimmy as Craig and Jay glared "Daggers much?" Manny asked dragging Jay with her and Marco as they went one way and Jimmy and Craig went another way.

"I hate Jay" Craig said to Jimmy as they walked off "Really, I couldn't tell." Jimmy said to him laughing. "Shut up" Craig said stomping of as Jimmy went with him laughing.

"I can't believe you dated that ass." Jay said looking at Manny in disgust. "Shut up and get walking" Manny said glaring at him while Marco laughed. "Shut up" Manny and Jay said at the same time while Marco held back laughing again.

Okay, Review my story and tell me what you think.

After some reviews I will update J


End file.
